The advent of the widespread use of computers has created a need for efficient filing and storage systems for information-carrying magnetic disks. Magnetic disks of this nature are available in various sizes, and are employed for magnetic storage of information, including computer software. A computer system employing magnetic disks includes a so-called disk-drive for storage and retrieval of information on the disks.
Because all magnetic disks have limited information storage capacity, any one computer system may require use of a large number of different disks for optimizing the efficiency of the system. In view of this, the use of devices for efficiently filing and storing the magnetic disks is very desirable. Not only should such devices facilitate convenient and organized filing of the magnetic disks, but must also be designed to protect the disks from damage and debris which could otherwise interfere with their correct operation.
One type of previously known disk filing container is an adaptation of a filing device which in the past has been used for storage of index cards and the like. This container construction includes a generally rectangular outer enclosure, and an inner file holder which is pivotal with respect to the outer enclosure. The inner file holder is movable from a position wherein it is substantially nested within the outer enclosure to a position wherein it extends from the outer enclosure for access to the contents of the file holder. Some forms of this previous construction have included an inner file holder which can be opened to a tray-like configuration to facilitate access to the contents thereof.
One problem that has been encountered with the use of the above-described container construction is the relative freedom with which the inner file holder can pivot with respect to the outer enclosure. In some instances, the unrestrained relative pivotal movement of the inner file holder can result in the holder inadverently moving to its fully open position after just slight movement from the position wherein it is nested within the outer enclosure. The inadvertent movement of the inner file holder to its open position can undesirably result in the contents of the container being spilled, which at best is inconvenient, and at worst may result in damage to the contents, particularly in the case of magnetic disks which must be handled with relative care.
Accordingly, it is very desirable to provide a filing container for holding generally flat objects such as magnetic disks which overcomes the disadvantages associated with previous filing container constructions.